On the Road to Snow
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sakura sabe que Sasuke planea irse de la aldea. Ella sabe con la clase de certeza que se arrastra bajo su piel y se instala en la médula de sus huesos. Como si hubiera un hilo que conectara el corazón de él con el de ella, y cuando él quiere vagar, ella siente el tirón. [SouthSideStory's Trad]


**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a SouthSideStory, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

Traducción Betada por Akiiko-Chan

 _Tsuzumi boshi:_ es una constelación en forma de reloj de arena. 

* * *

**On the Road to Snow**

* * *

Sakura sabe que Sasuke planea irse de la aldea. Ella sabe con la clase de certeza que se arrastra bajo su piel y se instala en la médula de sus huesos. Como si hubiera un hilo que conectara el corazón de él con el de ella, y cuando él quiere vagar, ella siente el tirón.

El aire de verano, la canción de un grillo y la luz de la luna se posan en su dormitorio a través de la ventana abierta. Es una noche tranquila, idílica incluso, pero Sakura no puede dormir. ¿Cuántas horas quedan antes de que él le abandone nuevamente? Ella yace despierta en la oscuridad, con el cálido peso de Sasuke a su lado (respirando demasiado ligero para estar dormido), y se pregunta cuándo él se despedirá.

Ella sacude su hombro suavemente y dice, "¿Sasuke-kun?"

Él se da vuelta para mirarla, frunciendo el ceño. Taciturno como siempre, Sasuke no dice nada.

"¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?" ella pregunta.

"¿Decirte qué?"

"Que te vas otra vez." Sakura cierra los ojos y reza para que él refute eso; todo lo que ella consigue es silencio.

Ella se sienta e intenta salir de la cama, pero Sasuke le toma del brazo.

"Sakura, déjame explica-"

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Acabas de regresar a casa. ¿Cómo puedes necesitar irte tan pronto? ¿Cómo puedes querer dejarme?"

"No lo hago," dice. "Quiero que vengas conmigo."

Sakura para, se obliga a respirar tranquila. "¿No me estás dejando atrás esta vez?"

"No podría," él dice simplemente, como si esto no fuera una cuestión de lo que desea, sino más bien una incapacidad, algo que no podría cambiar aunque quisiera.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se van de Konoha una semana después, cada uno cargando una mochila con ropa y suministros. Se dirigen hacia el suroeste, hacia el País del Río, caminando a un ritmo pausado. Es un día soleado de otoño, pero los árboles los protegen con sombra, y es agradablemente cálido, aunque húmedo. Sasuke disfruta ver de nuevo el paisaje de su país natal. Él pasó tantos años fuera, viajando por todas las naciones grandes y pequeñas, que todavía se siente como un lujo el estar en casa.

Aun así, él está listo para vagar de nuevo. Él sólo regresó a Konoha porque extrañaba demasiado al resto del Equipo 7 para continuar su viaje solo, pero Sasuke todavía tiene mucho que compensar, mucho que necesita ver y hacer.

Ellos se encuentran con un pueblo cuando se pone el sol. El lugar sólo tiene una posada, un pequeño establecimiento ubicado en el centro de la pequeña ciudad. La mujer en la recepción los mira con los ojos muy abiertos, observando el distintivo cabello rosa de Sakura y el Yin Seal, el rinnegan de Sasuke y su muñón de brazo. Ella sabe claramente quiénes son, pero tiene la gracia de tratarlos como a cualquier otro cliente.

Alquilan una habitación en el segundo piso y se acomodan para pasar la noche. Sasuke y Sakura se turnan para usar la ducha, ponerse la ropa de dormir y meterse debajo de las sábanas. Han estado compartiendo una cama desde el regreso de él a Konoha, pero algo sobre esto se siente diferente esta noche, aquí bajo un extraño techo. Están lejos del lugar de sus orígenes, su hogar, lo único que les da un terreno común, pero en todo caso, Sasuke sólo se siente aún más cerca de Sakura.

¿Cuántas noches ha deseado con tenerla durmiendo a su lado? ¿Un centenar? ¿Mil? Cuando era un niño siempre en movimiento con Orochimaru, Sasuke raramente se permitía pensar en sus ex compañeros de equipo. Pero a veces, por la noche, cuando estaba acostado solo en una cama fría, lejos de todo y de todos los que amaba, su disciplina se debilitaba. Él pensaría en Sakura y desearía que estuviera a su lado. Y luego, como un joven que viaja por el mundo‒ buscando una redención que ni siquiera está seguro merecer‒ Sasuke a menudo pedía lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunan, Sakura pregunta, "¿Hay algún lugar en particular al que quieras ir?"

"Al País de Nieve," él dice. "No he estado ahí desde que éramos Genins."

"¿Nieve?" Sakura pregunta, obviamente un poco desconcertada. "Pero nos dirigimos hacia el sur."

"Estaba pensando en tomar una ruta alternativa," dice Sasuke, sonriendo suavemente.

* * *

Sakura ama el país alrededor de Tani. La tierra es hermosa, poblada con tantos árboles grandes y verdes como su hogar, pero está atravesada por innumerables riachuelos y arroyos, pequeños ríos que corren azul claro, verde oscuro, marrón fangoso. Decenas de puentes se han construido a lo largo de los años, y ella y Sasuke los cruzan juntos.

En el quinto día de su viaje, encuentran una aldea rural que está en medio de su cosecha. Sakura escucha a un granjero decir que él está corto de ayuda, y ella mira a Sasuke con curiosidad. Él sólo asiente, y esa tarde ellos se encuentran en un campo de trigo, aprendiendo a trabajar máquinas que ningún shinobi tiene que manejar. Pero ella y Sasuke siempre aprendieron rápidamente, y al caer la noche, han ayudado a Satoh, el granjero, a trabajar una buena parte de sus cosechas.

Satoh los invita a su casa a cenar, un honor que ni ella ni Sasuke esperaban, pero aceptan felizmente.

"No hubiera pensado que a un Shinobi le importaría ayudar a un granjero con su cosecha," dice Satoh. "Especialmente alguno de ustedes dos."

Sakura mira a Sasuke un poco tímida. Ellos nunca le dieron sus nombres a Satoh, pero obviamente él sabe exactamente quiénes son.

"Fue agradable ayudar," dice ella. "Este tipo de trabajo me recuerda a nuestros días de genins."

Sasuke sonríe. Sin duda, él está pensando en sacar malezas y caminar perros, competiciones estúpidas con Naruto y la adoración de ella sin filtro alguno.

Es un poco vergonzoso recordar cómo era ella cuando era una niña de doce años. Tan encaprichada con Sasuke que le importaba poco lo demás (incluso desarrollar sus habilidades como ninja). Pero ella creció y cambió, trabajó para convertirse en la kunoichi más fuerte de su generación.

Sakura está orgullosa de la persona en la que se ha convertido, pero está aún más orgullosa del hombre que Sasuke ha llegado a ser. Él sobrevivió a tragedias más grandes de lo que ella posiblemente pueda imaginar, soportó el sufrimiento que rompería a la mayoría de las personas, y venció la oscuridad dentro de sí mismo. Ahora aquí está él, aceptando la responsabilidad de sus errores, haciendo las paces de cualquier manera posible, sin importar cuán pequeños sean.

Ella toma su mano debajo de la mesa, entrelaza los dedos y le sonríe.

 _Te amo_ , ella piensa. _Siempre te amaré._

* * *

Después de los bosques y las aguas del País del Río, Suna parece triste y estéril. Le prometieron a Kakashi que se detendrían ahí, se reunirían con Gaara y extenderían los saludos de Konoha en persona. El Kazekage no mira a Sasuke sospechosamente, como lo hacen su hermano y hermana‒ pero entonces, Sasuke supone que si alguien comprende las dificultades de buscar la redención, es Gaara.

El desierto se pone sorprendentemente frío por la noche, pero todavía ellos se sientan en el techo de su posada de piedra arenisca, mirando las estrellas y hablando en voz baja sobre cosas grandes y pequeñas. Aquí no hay nubes, sólo un cielo despejado y una luna llena. Sakura señala las constelaciones que aprendió de niña, enseñándole a él a ver criaturas y objetos entretejidos en las estrellas.

"¿Ves el tsuzumi boshi?" ella pregunta.

"¿Ahí?" él Señala una formación de estrellas parecida a un tambor.

"Perfecto," dice Sakura, y él puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "No fallas ninguna, ¿verdad?"

"Tener dojutsu ayuda con eso," dice con ironía.

Ella ríe, engancha su brazo con el suyo, y apoya su cabeza en su hombro. A él le gusta el peso cálido de ella a su lado, la dulce carga de su cuerpo presionado cerca. Sin pensarlo mucho, Sasuke presiona sus labios en el sello en la frente de Sakura. El toque es ligero y fugaz, apenas un beso, pero ella lo mira con una expresión de sorpresa, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Sakura susurra.

"No hay razón," dice Sasuke. "Sólo quería hacerlo."

Se quedan despiertos toda la noche, compartiendo historias de su tiempo de separación. Sakura finalmente se duerme, acunada contra el pecho de él, mientras la mañana se acerca. Sasuke la sostiene y observa cómo el amanecer envuelve a Suna en tonos naranja y rosa. Por un momento la sombra de la luna todavía es visible en el oeste mientras el sol sale en el este. Él y Sakura son así, piensa él. Opuestos que se han separado durante demasiado tiempo, ahora comparten el mismo cielo mientras el tiempo lo permita.

* * *

Ame es fea e industrial, una aldea escondida que se ha destrozado a lo largo de las generaciones, atrapada entre las guerras de grandes países y mutilada a través de sus propios conflictos civiles. Su orfanato es dos veces más grande que el de Konoha, y es dirigido por una matrona agobiada que tiene demasiados pequeños que atender y pocos recursos para darles. Ella y Sasuke se quedan durante un mes, haciendo trabajo voluntario con los niños. Sakura puede decir que esto es difícil para él, que estos niños sin madre y sin padre le recuerdan su propia pérdida, pero él ayuda de todos modos.

Ella les enseña a los niños y más pequeños como escribir sus nombres, ella cura los rasguños y moretones que ellos tienen, y juega juegos de mesa y juegos de pelota con ellos. Las adolescentes le piden trenzar su cabello, que de nuevo está volviendo a crecer, y los adolescentes le evitan con rubor en sus mejillas. Excepto por un audaz chico de dieciséis años llamado Jun que la sigue a todas partes y siempre le pregunta si puede ayudarla con algo. Sasuke se pone notablemente más gruñón cada vez que ella menciona al chico con cariño, lo que a Sakura le resulta divertido.

Sasuke prefiere trabajar con los bebés. Esto le sorprende un poco, y cuando ella le pregunta al respecto, él dice, "Al crecer, tuve muchos primos pequeños. Siempre me gustó arrullar a los bebés. Algo sobre eso es tranquilizador."

Ella no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería él con un hijo o hija propia (de _ellos_ ). "¿Quieres… tú quieres hijos algún día?"

Sasuke frunce el ceño, se queda callado durante un largo momento y luego dice, "Los quiero, pero no sé qué tipo de padre sería."

"Uno bueno," dice Sakura con confianza. "Porque eres un buen hombre."

Él sonríe, aunque un poco débil, la acerca hacia su pecho y entierra su rostro en su cabello. "Gracias," dice.

Cuando ellos finalmente dejan Ame, los niños pequeños lloran y tiran de la falda de Sakura, preguntándole cuándo volverá. "No lo sé," les dice con sinceridad. "Pero la próxima vez que venga les traeré algo de Konoha."

Kaede, la matrona del orfanato, le agradece media docena de veces por toda su ayuda. Ella está notablemente callada con Sasuke y le lanza miradas desconfiadas, unas que Sakura ignora con gran dificultad. Sasuke parece no perturbado por el comportamiento frío de Kaede, tal vez porque ya se ha acostumbrado a eso a lo largo de los años.

No es justo que todavía haya personas que no crean en su sinceridad cuando hace todo lo posible para compensar sus errores.

Ellos quedan atrapados en una tormenta cuando salen de la aldea, ni siquiera hacen cinco millas de Ame antes de que el aguacero los empape, salpique de barro y les desoriente. La lluvia es helada y el viento azota a su alrededor con furia, dificultando el avance. Los relámpagos destellan, se ramifican de color púrpura a través del cielo nublado, y el trueno sigue su estela. Sakura está acostumbrada a enfrentarse a los elementos en misiones, pero nunca antes ha sido atrapada en algo como esto.

"Necesitamos refugio," ella grita, y apenas puede escuchar su propia voz bajo la lluvia.

Sasuke asiente, y comienzan a buscar cualquier lugar que pueda proporcionarles alguna ayuda de la tormenta. Es pura suerte lo que los lleva a tropezar con una pequeña caverna, lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos encajen dentro cómodamente. No hay espacio para encender un fuego, así que Sasuke y Sakura se sujetan mutuamente, para abrazarse y compartir el calor corporal. Ella se sienta en su regazo, acurrucada contra su pecho.

"Estás temblando," dice Sasuke, y él frota su mano por su brazo, tratando de crear calor con la fricción.

Sakura se acurruca más cerca de él, entierra su cara en su cuello. Los contradictorios olores de la lluvia y el humo de leña la dominan y, a pesar del frío, se sonroja de repente.

Se duermen de esta manera, Sakura acunada en los brazos de Sasuke. Horas más tarde ella se despierta a la oscuridad total. Todavía está lloviendo, y todo lo que ella puede escuchar es el aguacero y la constante cadencia de la respiración de Sasuke. Sin su vista, cualquier otro sentido parece más fuerte, y su piel arde en todos los lugares donde se tocan. Él se despierta unos minutos después y pregunta, con la voz ronca por el sueño, "¿Estás cálida ahora?"

Hace frío en la cueva, pero Sakura nunca ha estado más cálida en su vida. "Sí," dice ella. "Um, ¿quieres que me mueva ahora?"

El agarre de Sasuke se tensa. "No," dice.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ellos, tenso y lleno de expectativa. Sakura no está muy segura de lo que está esperando‒ hasta que ellos se inclinan más hacia el otro, las respiraciones se mezclan en la oscuridad, y sus labios se encuentran. Es dulce y casto y demasiado pronto, pero por el resto de su vida ella atesorará el recuerdo de la boca de él sobre la de ella, besándola por primera vez.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura no hablan de lo que sucedió en la cueva. En su lugar, deambulan por una ciudad justo al sur de Kusa y pasan unos días disfrutando de la última ola del calor otoñal antes de que comience el invierno. Sakura declara que sus ropas están demasiado desgastadas para usarlas y le compra un atuendo nuevo: pantalones marinos, un suéter gris y una larga capa negra de viaje. Ella también compra una aguja, hilo y tela roja y blanca y cose el símbolo Uchiha en la parte posterior de su camisa.

Ellos pueden no discutir el beso, pero Sasuke no puede dejar de pensar en ello. El olor de su pelo, la dulzura de su boca, lo bien que ella se sentía al ser sostenida. Estos pensamientos nunca están lejos, pero especialmente cuando están juntos en la cama por la noche, Sasuke se pregunta cómo sería saborearla adecuadamente, sentirla en todas partes.

Sakura lo mira con cuidado, esperando que él diga algo, cualquier cosa, sobre el beso que compartieron, pero él sabe que si reconoce esto, terminarán haciéndolo de nuevo. Y una vez que comiencen a tocarse entre sí, él duda que se detengan.

* * *

La caminata por el País de la Tierra es la parte más larga de su viaje. Sakura encuentra el paisaje montañoso tan bello como el verde de Konoha, pero el terreno rocoso es ciertamente más difícil de navegar que los bosques del País del Fuego, especialmente con el invierno entrando. La mayoría de las noches les obligan a dormir en el duro suelo, sus únicas comodidades son sacos de dormir delgados y uno al otro.

Ellos no hablan sobre el beso, pero Sakura entiende que la intimidad es difícil para Sasuke, y que él va a necesitar tiempo para procesar lo que pasó entre ellos en la cueva. Aun así, ella lo piensa a menudo, sueña con hacer lo mismo (y hacer más).

Se necesita más de un mes para atravesar al País de Tierra, ya que se detienen en pequeños pueblos cada pocos días y ayudan con cualquier cosa que pueden. Un área estaba siendo hostigada por ladrones, y Sasuke y Sakura estaban felices de ejercitar sus habilidades de shinobi para rastrear a los bandidos y entregárselos a la policía.

Si ellos no están viajando o ayudando a los lugareños, Sasuke y Sakura están ocupados enseñándose mutuamente nuevos jutsus. Cuando ella se raspa la rodilla, intenta darle una simple lección de curación, pero Sasuke se muestra tan desesperado con la técnica que pierde los estribos y lo declara imposible.

"No es imposible," ella dice suavemente. "Yo puedo hacerlo, ¿no?"

"Probablemente es porque tienes un mejor control de chakra que Tsunade," dice Sasuke, obviamente irritado (y tal vez algo celoso). "Yo no."

Sakura intenta enmascarar su risa con una tos, pero no es del todo exitosa.

"Esto no es divertido," él dice.

"Lo es, un poco," dice, sonriendo. "Quiero decir, realmente, eres uno de los shinobis más brillantes del mundo, y no puedes curar mi rodilla raspada."

La boca de Sasuke se retuerce como si estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa. "Está bien, tal vez es un poco irónico."

Sakura se cura y continúan. Sasuke toma su mano, y ella saborea la dulce sensación de su piel contra la de ella mientras cruzan un puente cubierto de escarcha, conectando al País de Tierra con el País de Nieve.

* * *

La cabina es pequeña, sobria y fría‒ pero después de días de dormir a la intemperie, Sasuke se siente agradecido por el refugio, por escaso que sea. Él mira por la ventana las profundas ventiscas de nieve, elevándose más cada hora, presionando con la mano el frío cristal.

Sakura envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoya su mejilla contra su hombro. Ella es increíblemente cálida en medio del invierno, como si llevara el calor de Konoha con ella a donde quiera que vaya. "Ven a la cama," dice ella.

Él no está ni un poco cansado, pero Sasuke le permite a Sakura tomar su mano y llevarlo a través del cuarto de todos modos.

Ella está usando un camisón corto de algodón que es blanco, suave y lo suficientemente delgado para que él pueda ver sus pezones resaltar debajo de la tela. Él se obliga a mirar lo que sea menos sus pechos, pero la vista ya está marcada en su memoria. Una dulce imagen que él sabe pensará más tarde, cuando esté solo y la lujuria se apodere del autocontrol, le incitaría a tocarse en la intimidad de la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, esta noche no habrá privacidad, así que Sasuke aparta estos pensamientos y se mete en la cama junto a Sakura. Ella apaga la luz y dice, "Buenas noches" y él le responde. Él le da la espalda, al igual que lo ha hecho todas las noches de su viaje en que se les dio el lujo de una habitación alquilada.

Hace mucho frío, y él sabe lo cálida que ella es, tan cerca de él. Pero no se atreve a darse la vuelta y tomar a Sakura en sus brazos‒ ni siquiera por la inocente razón de compartir el calor corporal, ‒ porque en el momento en que la toque no va a querer parar. Sasuke se ha acostumbrado a su presencia junto a él mientras duerme, pero no es menos embriagador que la primera vez que compartieron una cama, y esta noche no puede dejar de pensar en ella. Sobre el beso que compartieron en esa cueva, en sus labios llenos, el olor a vainilla de su pelo.

Sakura hace un ruido suave entre sueños, y el sonido gimiente endurece su miembro. Él imagina en despertarla, arrancarle un verdadero gemido, tal vez con su mano entre sus piernas, sus dedos bombeando en ella, o su boca en su sexo húmedo. Él se pregunta cómo se siente, a qué sabe. Si ella va a ser ruidosa o silenciosa cuando la folle.

Sasuke saca su miembro de sus pantalones y comienza a acariciarse, su mano trabajando rápido y duro, tratando de venirse tan rápido y silenciosamente como sea posible. Saber que Sakura está justo al lado de él, a sólo unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia, lo hace aún más dulce. Sasuke cierra sus ojos contra el placer, se muerde el labio inferior para contener un jadeo, y piensa en ella abriendo sus piernas hacia él, dejándole tenerla como sea que quiera. Él imagina que Sakura se corre, y luego él está tan cerca de lograrlo, justo en el borde, no tomará mucho más-

"¿Sasuke-kun?" ella pregunta, susurrante pero curiosa.

Él se detiene, aparta la mano de su erección palpitante, más avergonzado de lo que ha estado alguna vez en su vida. Porque este es el tipo de cosas que uno debería hacer solo, no en compañía de otros, y está un poco humillado de sí mismo por no tener la disciplina para abstenerse en primer lugar.

"¿Sí?" Sasuke pregunta. Él puede escuchar la tensión en su propia voz, el deseo y el descontento atrapados en su garganta.

"¿Estabas...?" Sakura hace una pausa, y aunque él todavía le da la espalda y está demasiado oscuro para verle de todos modos, Sasuke sabe que ella está sonrojada. "¿Te tocabas a ti mismo?" ella pregunta.

"No," miente, tratando de parecer más ofendido que culpable. "Vuelve a dormir, Sakura."

Ella no escucha. Sólo se acerca, hasta que él puede sentirla presionada contra su espalda, su aliento calentando su nuca. Sakura se da la vuelta, pone su mano bajo el plano de su estómago, tan cerca de su endurecido miembro que Sasuke apenas puede soportarlo.

"Quiero ayudar," ella susurra.

Él toma su mano y la guía hacia su pene. Ella lo agarra con fuerza suficiente como para enviar una punzada de placer a través de su vientre, y Sasuke gime. Sakura lo acaricia, un poco nerviosa al principio, pero con más confianza mientras él se contrae con su toque, respirando con dificultad. "Así," dice él, "Justo así."

Pero luego ella lo suelta, se aleja y él es dejado deseoso. "¿Por qué te detuviste?" Sasuke pregunta, volteándose para mirarla. La suficiente luz de la luna entra por las ventanas para que él pueda ver su rostro.

"Porque cuando te corras, quiero que estés dentro de mí," dice ella.

Hace un momento, Sasuke pensó que era imposible que se pusiera más duro; él estaba equivocado.

"Quítate la ropa y recuéstate boca arriba," le ordena.

Sakura obedece rápidamente, echando su camisón a un lado como él se lo dijo, pero ella se deja las bragas puestas.

" _Toda_ tu ropa," él dice.

Ella duda, luego desliza su ropa interior por sus piernas, las patea, quedando desnuda ante él. Pero está demasiado oscuro para que él la vea correctamente, por lo que Sasuke alcanza y enciende una lámpara.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" ella dice, luchando por cubrir sus pechos con un brazo y su sexo con el otro. "Apaga eso, por favor," dice, suplicándole tan dulcemente que él considera su pedido.

"Quiero verte," dice. "¿No quieres verme?"

"Por supuesto." Su mirada parpadea hacia su miembro expuesto, todavía duro y listo, luego aleja la mirada. "Pero es sólo... es vergonzoso," dice ella.

"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Eres perfecta."

Es verdad; ella es la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez él ha visto, todo líneas esbeltas y curvas suaves, piel clara y cabello color rubor. Lentamente, con cuidado, Sakura se descubre, apoya los brazos a los costados, y ahora él puede ver sus pezones rosados, ya duros, y la mata de rizos que cubre su sexo.

"Abre las piernas," dice, y ella separa sus temblorosos muslos, exponiéndose a su mirada.

Él se pone encima de Sakura y la besa, simplemente porque su boca parece demasiado tentadora para no hacerlo. Luego él pone su mano entre sus piernas y desliza un dedo dentro de ella. Ella es tan apretada y húmeda por la necesidad, y él no quiere nada más que follarla.

Algo de esto debe mostrarse en su rostro, porque Sakura dice, "Tú-tú no tienes que hacer esto. Tocarte me hizo..." Ella se calla, pero él quiere escucharla decir el resto.

"¿Te hizo qué?" él pregunta, y él empuja otro dedo en su calor, lenta y suavemente, hasta que ella jadea. "Dime."

"Tocarte me hizo humedecerme,"confiesa Sakura, tan silenciosamente que él casi no la escucha.

Sasuke mueve sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, acelerando el ritmo ahora, y ella se balancea contra su mano, gimiendo.

"Esto es demasiado," ella dice, y parece que está a punto de llorar. "No puedo soportarlo."

"Puedes," dice Sasuke, y él empuja con más vigor, incluso mientras presiona un suave beso en su sien.

Él quiere llevarla a la culminación, pero ver a Sakura correrse llega a los límites de su autocontrol. Él no puede esperar, ya no más.

Sasuke saca sus dedos de ella, y ella maldice, claramente desconsolada y necesitada. Él toma su pene en la mano, y se presiona contra su sexo, empujando lentamente, con cuidado, mientras el interior de ella se estira para acomodarlo. Él la penetra con todo el cuidado que puede manejar, pero ese buen autocontrol solo dura poco tiempo. Ella está tan húmeda y apretada a su alrededor, y Sasuke no puede evitarlo, empuja más profundo, desesperado por sentir más.

"Sasuke," dice, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo. Suena como un ruido placentero, no doloroso, por lo que él se deja ir, moviéndose más rápido y más duro. Ella se mueve contra él y gime, "No te detengas, por favor no te detengas".

Se balancean juntos, intercambiando besos, las piernas de Sakura alrededor de su cintura, sus uñas rasguñando su espalda. Él está agradecido por ese pequeño dolor, porque lo ayuda a bajar de nivel, evita que termine demasiado pronto.

Sakura se acerca una vez, él puede decir, pero un clímax se le escapa y deja escapar un sollozo. Él quiere darle lo que ella necesita, pero todo esto es muy nuevo, y es más de lo que él puede soportar. Sasuke pierde todo el ritmo, la penetra furiosamente hasta que la dicha lo abruma, hasta que se corre y grita.

Luego se mantiene encima de Sakura, temblando, todavía dentro de ella. Sasuke puede sentirla retorciéndose debajo de él, la ve llorar lágrimas frustradas. Se limpia las mejillas, se seca las humedad con impaciencia y pregunta, insegura y sin aliento, "¿Me tocarás de nuevo?"

Él saca su miembro de ella y la folla con sus dedos en su lugar. Ahora ella está resbaladiza con sus fluidos, demasiado desesperada para ser modesta por más tiempo, encontrando sus embestidas y haciendo tanto ruido que Sasuke está seguro de que los vecinos deben escucharla. Entonces Sakura se rompe. Se retuerce en la cama, cuerpo delgado tenso y tembloroso. Él entiende su nombre en el grito estrangulado que ella emite, la siente estremecerse entre sus dedos.

Ella cae de nuevo al colchón, todavía temblando. Sasuke yace a su lado, de repente agotado, y observa a Sakura recuperar el aliento.

Ella lo mira con cautela y le pregunta, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Él dice, "Cansado."

"Oh." Hay una decepción en esa simple sílaba. Luego pregunta, "¿Será esto como nuestro primer beso? ¿Algo que solo hacemos una vez y nunca hablamos después de que se terminó?"

"No," le promete Sasuke. No podía pretender que esto no sucedió aunque su vida dependía de eso.

"Bueno." Sakura toca su brazo, los dedos trazando las líneas de su músculo. "Porque quiero hacer esto de nuevo. ¿Tú no?"

Más de lo que él puede decir, así que sólo asiente.

Se duermen enredados juntos, Sakura acaricia su la nariz cerca de él, y el último pensamiento de Sasuke antes de caer en el sueño es que él podría estar sintiendo algo así como amor.

* * *

.

NT: Ya sé que prefieren que traduzca las historias que ya empecé, pero esta autora me dio permiso y amo este OS, y supongo que ustedes también, 7.7

Agradezco de corazón a Akii, fue sin duda ella quien me salvó de la mini crisis que tuve al no encontrar palabras adecuadas, arriba ya dejé su nombre usuario, por si aún no la siguen, lo hagan. De ahora en adelante ella me ayudara a revisar mis traducciones, ya saben que yo soy distraída y ciega, y se me van los dedazos.

Si la historia les gustó y si quieren que publique más historias así de buenas, un Rw sería muy lindo :)


End file.
